


Breakin Up is Hard When it's With You

by causticfuck



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cute boys, M/M, Pining, i love them, mutual breakup, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: After three years away Joe comes back and Ox wants to put their relationship to the side for the pack.





	Breakin Up is Hard When it's With You

“Joe,” Ox breathed. A flood of feelings Ox had locked up hit him like a tsunami. He felt like he was drowning, like he could finally breathe again.

“Ox,” Joe said in a similar tone, feeling like he was home and in a foreign country all at once. 

They collided in a tangle of limbs, their hug so tight the others worried for their wellbeing. 

“Joe,” It was all Ox could say, all he could think.

“Ox,” Joe laughed. “I’m home.”

Ox was finally able to shake the old feelings long enough to think, to remember he was a leader. “You left us.”

“Three years, one month, twenty-six days, I kept count,” Joe looked somber. Like he’d been left for three years by his new-found love in the middle of the night.

Ox was angry, he couldn’t put into words the rage that coursed through his veins. The heartbreak and love that pulsed through his very being. Now wasn’t the time for this conversation, he had a pack to care for.

Robbie stepped up behind him, ready to protect his alpha.

Joe reacted like you’d expect, with a loud growl and a vicious snarl. If he was in wolf form, his ears would be pinned, and his hair would be standing straight up.

Ox rolled his eyes, “Joe, this is my pack,” He turned and gestured at the humans, Mark, Elizabeth, and finally Robbie.

Joe looked like Ox just told him to leave and never come back. He looked devastated. Ox couldn’t fathom why, he’d risen up and protected his pack. lead them through their life without Thomas and Joe.

“Hold on,” Carter called out. “Before Joe loses his mind. How are they your pack?”

Ox’s eyes flashed red when he looked over to where Carter was standing with Kelly and Gordo, behind Joe.

“What the fuck was that? How and when did this happen?” Carter grabbed Kelly’s arm as he yelled.

“We think Green Creek felt it needed some protection, that Ox was fit and willing for the role Joe left behind,” Mark spoke up from the porch.

They stood in silence while Joe and the others took that in. Ox got tired of waiting for them to speak.

“It’s time to eat,” Ox said as he turned and walked inside. He left Joe momentarily dumbfounded before he could gather his wits enough to follow behind like a lost puppy. 

They spend the next few hours catching up, the whole thing felt surreal to Ox. Like he was dreaming, and like it had only been days since the last time they were home.

He’s left sitting on the front steps when his pack and Joe’s are melding into one inside. 

He’s left thinking of what comes next. Of Joe. His pack. 

He’s lost.

All he wanted was for Joe to come back.

But it felt different. He’s back, but it’s not the same as before.

He could tell Joe felt it too.

“We can’t just hop back into a relationship, Joe,” Ox felt like he was delivering bad news. “For our sakes and our packs. We should just try to be friends first and see where it goes. Three years is a long time. A lot has changed.”

“Including your feelings?” Joe was mad. “Is this because of Robbie? Did you forget your promise?”

“I don’t know what I feel right now, it’s all too much, it’s a lot to go through. And no, Joe. This has nothing to do with Robbie other than he is apart of my pack. He helped me.” Ox leaned forward with his elbows against his knees. “I don’t get why you can’t see that I waited for you, I’ve loved you this entire time. I still do. But even still, for the best for all of us. I think we should put a hold on trying for a relationship. That’s all I’m saying.”

Joe felt like he couldn’t breathe. The entire reason he pushed to survive, to keep everyone alive wanted to take a break in their relationship. Even though they’d already been apart for three years. 

“Was three years not enough of a break for you?” Joe couldn’t help lashing out in his own heartbreak. “I spent every spare moment wishing I could come home and be with you, but when I do come back it’s to this?”

“It was too much for me, and that’s exactly why we need this Joe,” Ox sighed. “And you know that you are just lashing out at me because you are hurt. This changes nothing. We can talk about this again later, but for now, I think it makes the most sense to put the pack first. Not how we feel.”

Joe couldn’t help the growl that rumbled through his chest as Ox stood and went inside. 

Ox felt the tide of his emotions suck him deeper, pulling him further, drowning him faster.

***

Ox walked home from work everyday to see Joe’s smiling face from where he leaned against the tree at their driveway in wait. 

Just like when he was younger. Before everything went to shit.

They talked late at night after their packs fell asleep around them in the living room. Their low voices soft whispers that hummed their packs to sleep. 

They took walks on Ox’s free days and talked about anything and everything. Joe still had his childlike energy and bounced around Ox like he couldn’t get tired.

They slept with tangled limbs and pressed in close. Not for heat but for the physical comfort of sharing space. Residual from their past closeness.

They fell into their old pattern so easily, it’s like Ox never asked for a separation. Like they were together. But everytime Ox leaned a little too close, intending to press his lips to Joe’s nose, he’d stop short. Startled with himself. Or when Joe would leave for a run early in the morning and return before Ox had to leave for work, shirtless and sweaty. His face smug as he greeted a flustered Ox that had just ran into the door. Every. Damn. Day. Ox was ready to rip the door off the frame just so he’d stop running into it.

He could tell Joe was loving the whole situation. Ox had asked for the distance, but he was the most tortured by the request. Joe loved to tease.

The rising tension finally snapped between them early one morning.

Ox had rushed through his normal routine and was hoping to leave and get a headstart on the day without running into Joe and the door, literally.

He was still tired from waking up not too long beforehand that when he opened the door, he didn’t see Joe and walked right into him.

Joe caught Ox by the waist and kept them stable and upright with his weird wolf magic.

Ox looked up at Joe with large, rounded eyes.

“Fuck it,” Joe mumbled as he leaned forward. He caught Ox’s lips with his own and pulled Ox closer.

Ox made a surprised noise, but reacted quickly. They kissed, and it was like finding home again. If home was on fire. Ox felt so warm, so comfortable. 

He bit Joe’s lip to gain dominance and sucked lightly on it to soothe any pain.

Joe’s grip tightened on his waist as he pulled away. They were both breathing heavy and looked entirely too wrecked from just a simple kiss. But it had been almost four years since their last.

“I’m almost glad you tortured me everyday for the last year,” Joe tried to joke. “Because that was amazing.”

“Me torture you? I think you have it backwards,” Ox laughed, his face was too hot. “You were the one running around shirtless all the time. With your tight pants.”

“My pants are n-” Joe cut himself off. “Wait, you were looking at my ass weren’t you?”

“You can’t prove anything,” Ox pulled out of Joe’s grip. “I have to go to work now.”

Ox left Joe standing with his arms still slightly raised. A small tugged on his lips as the door shut behind him.


End file.
